


The Uncovered Confession

by brelovescats



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brelovescats/pseuds/brelovescats
Summary: Changbin writes a love letter for Felix to never read. One day, Felix unlocks Changbin's computer to use for a moment, not realizing he's just exposed himself to his hyung's feelings.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 5





	The Uncovered Confession

There’s a baby blue sweater and a bright red scarf with stripes that reminds me of you. I can’t look at it without wanting to cry inside. Your gaze is bright and warms me. I am going to forget about you.   
I want to forget about your warmth and your smile. I want to forget about the way you make me feel. I feel light as air and as thick as a swamp. I want to sink into something hard to get out of. I want to forget what love feels like. 

I remember the dimples you had when you smiled at me on that first day we met… Your hair is blond and your height is short. You are our little happy virus. I can’t even explain how much I love you… I can’t stop myself from feeling this way towards you. 

Felix, don’t open my computer tomorrow. Don’t check for new lyrics. Don’t ask to watch our music videos on my monitor because it’s better. Don't ask for a thing. I could never deny you anything. 

I wish I could just give you my heart. I wish I could be like Hyung and have a connection with you just from living in the same country. I feel weird being so cringey like this. Every few moments, I have to stop my typing so that I can clench my fingers and give my own heart a break from stuttering and stammering so much. 

I should just delete this…

~x~

_ Oh my God… Oh my God… Hyung likes me?! But he’s like a brother to me… I don’t understand how he could ever… That feels wrong. Not to be gay but for hyung to just so suddenly like me… I can’t believe this- Should I ask him? No… I can’t just ask Changbin why he likes me. He’ll know I figured out his computer… Why is his password my birthday? _

_ I just hope that I won’t hurt his heart… I won’t tell him. I will never tell him about this…  _

_ Let’s just close this here and then…  _ I start to walk out of the room and hide my face with my hood as I leave out. I decide to never tell Changbin. I can’t ever tell my hyung that I can’t receive his feelings properly… Could I feel something for someone I feel raised me? We are like brothers. We shouldn’t feel such things. These feelings are just his confusion… I hope he gets better soon.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Wow... Felix was kind of cold-hearted right? I'm sorry but I was watching a kdrama and this feeling of utter sadness hit me. Rejection hit me. So I decided to write about such a feeling.


End file.
